


Lycanthrope

by legendofgrump



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Game Grumps
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofgrump/pseuds/legendofgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is a hunter seeking his lost blood echoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lycanthrope

To put it quite simply, Arin was irritated. In fact, he was so tired and sore and frustrated that a more fitting term would have perhaps been infuriated. But Arin kept trying to convince himself that he was nothing more than slightly irritated.

So once again, Arin drew his weapon—the process of which had since become less cool, as he’d grown far too used to it and it often ended with him in a heap on the ground, gasping for air—and he stepped onto the edge of a familiar flight of stairs. Just at the top of these stairs laid the source of Arin’s irritation: a particularly stubborn and, most aggravatingly, living lycan with a pair of glowing white eyes which signified the possession of all of Arin’s hard-earned Blood Echoes. There was a moment of hesitation as Arin climbed the stairs to this battle. He’d fallen many times to this beast—far more times than he’d care to admit—and he couldn’t afford to keep losing his Blood Echoes again and again.

But Arin couldn’t stop the twisting regret in his stomach every time he considered turning around and leaving the lycan for some other poor hunter. He couldn’t leave this battle behind. If anything, it was Arin’s pride that made him push open the massive double doors to his fate.

The low growl of the lycan made Arin tremble slightly. It was all too familiar to him at this point, but he continued forward, knuckles white as they gripped onto his Saw Cleaver.

Battle raged throughout the massive room, the sounds of claws against blade filling the arena and crashing against the walls. The lycan was considerably larger than Arin, but the hunter held firm, slashing confidently and mercilessly with his weapon. Not even the mighty roars of the beast could shake Arin out of the fight.

“Give. Back. My. Blood Echoes.” Each word was punctuated by another blow with the Cleaver, pushing the lycan back against the wall. Arin was forced to pause as his muscles fought against the tension he was putting on them. He panted heavily, eyeing the beast carefully as it began to shake off the attacks. Despite the many slash wounds visible underneath its patchy fur, it was obvious that it hadn’t yet fallen.

Once standing on shaky paws, the beast barked out roughly, the strangled sound almost registering as a gruff “stop,” making Arin halt as he pulled back his Saw Cleaver once again. He’d never known these beasts to talk—he wasn’t aware that they’d even had the ability—and now, in the midst of battle, this one was trying to communicate?

The same low bark came again as the lycan’s legs gave out underneath it. Helplessly, it waited on the ground, looking up at Arin almost pleadingly from its lower position.

The battle was almost won. Arin was in the perfect position—quite literally—to merely let his weapon swing down once more and end the beast that had tortured him for so long. The wispy white glow of Arin’s lost Blood Echoes still coalesced in the beasts eyes. It was horribly tempting.

Arin let his Saw Cleaver drop to the floor, the loud clatter making the lycan’s ears shudder. It was stupid, Arin could already see the death that would come to him for making such a grave mistake, but he wouldn’t have been able to maintain his pride after having viciously murdered a beast that pleaded with him to stop. The room stayed silent for a hauntingly long time, the two beings enraptured with the other’s heavy breaths.

The lycan began to shift, Arin suspecting that this was the end of the line for him—at least in this run through—but the final blow never came. Instead, the lycan grew smaller, thinner, less furry, until only a beaten and scarred man sat unsteadily on his knees in the rubble the beast had once laid in. The man’s arms were limp by his sides, his head lolled back, and his breath was ragged.

A glimpse of surprisingly white teeth shown through the man’s weak grin. “Thank…you…” Then, his body collapsed forward into unconsciousness, leaving Arin to quickly leap forward and prevent him from smashing his head into the wooden floor.

**Author's Note:**

> More AUs at legendofgrump.tumblr.com


End file.
